


[Podfic] Gifted and Talented by LiveOakWithMoss

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor should, perhaps, stick to his strengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gifted and Talented by LiveOakWithMoss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gifted and Talented](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/158180) by LiveOakWithMoss. 



> This was recorded as Day 8 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g0g8l316posj1e9/GiftedandTalented.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LiveOak for giving blanket permission to record podfic!


End file.
